Taken out
by zebzy1
Summary: Raven and Cyborg were sent to Steel City to find out what happened to the Titans East. But once there they meet a new strong, villain who sends Raven to a different dimension so she cannot stop his plans. In the new dimension she meets another superhero team with people she knows a part of it. Except, she really doesn't know them at all. Young Justice/teen titans crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first ever crossover fan fiction and I really hope that you like it. Please review because I like to know what you think. Each review is appreciated! So here it is:**

**Disclamer: I do not own teen titans or any of its characters:**

* * *

It was a usual day at the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a new video game, shouting at each other, accusing the other of cheating. Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her 'famous' pudding's which according to her was turning out 'joyfully'. In reality, the pudding was a light blue color, resembled slime and smelled like one of Beast Boy's socks.

Robin was nowhere to be seen, in the main room so all the titans decided he must be in the training room grumbling about how he had let Slade get away again. Raven was at the far corner of the room, somewhere between the kitchen and the main room, in her usual meditating stance.

So all in all, things were actually peaceful in the tower. A bit too peaceful.

"Titans, gather up!" Robin called out as soon as he entered the main room, his face looked serious.

Raven sighed, her concentration broken. Whatever the reason for her leader's sudden disturbance, it must be important.

"Yo, leader, what's up?" Cyborg asked once everyone gathered around Robin.

"Have any of you guys notice that it's been a long time since we heard from Titan's east?" Robin questioned getting straight to the point.

"Yeah man, I haven't heard from them for ages! Cyborg, when was the last time you talked to your girlfriend Bumble Bee?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dude she's not my girlfriend," Cyborg shouted his human side cheek tinged red, before he had a thinking look on his face "Your right Robin. The last time I heard from them was when they came over here to help us with that big jail break."

"Yeah. I tried to contact them just now to see how things are going in Steel City but no one picked up, which is strange."

There was silence after. Raven didn't think anything that bad could have happened. Knowing them, they probably were out in their city beating the crap out of a villain.

"Do you think out friend's are in trouble?" Starfire asked worriedly. She really liked the team members and was really close to them.

"I don't know Starfire. But looking at it, I think it has been at least a whole month since the last time we either saw them or was contacted about them or even heard or them. I think something might of happen." Robin replied biting his bottom lip.

"What do you suggest we do, Robin?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, not giving any indication if she really cared or not.

"I think you and Cyborg should go to Steel City to find out what is wrong. For all we know, they might have been captured by a villain. Me, Starfire and Beast Boy will stay here and protect the city" Robin said.

Raven nodded her head in reply. Beast Boy grinned nodding his head eagerly. And Starfire...

"How Joyous? Our friends are going to meet our other friends. I will pack for you one of my home planet's popular food for your journey." Starfire beamed before she flew off to the kitchen to prepare the food without giving time for anyone to stop her.

Raven grimaced at the fact. Starfire was one of her friends and she did care for her, whether she showed it or not but the girl cooking was poison. Not like poison, but it is poison.

Cyborg face projected horror and Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh,

"Dude... Good luck." Beast Boy teased.

"Guess, I better get the T- ship ready." Cyborg mumbled before walking out of the door towards his 'precious baby'

"You should pack some stuff too Raven." Robin said as he looked at the dark sorceress.

Raven nodded her head, before shadows gathered at her feet and she used her power to teleport to her room.

* * *

Raven didn't really have much to pack. She didn't see the point in it. So stuffing a few spare cloaks and leotard in a bag was all she did. But before leaving in the room she looked back at her mirror. The mirror that led to her mind. With not much thought, she grabbed the mirror and stuffed it in her bag too. There was no way in hell she was going to leave it here, in the same building with Beast Boy unsupervised. He got into her head once, there was no way she was going to let him do it again.

Once ready, she used her power to teleport back into the towers main room. When she arrived, she saw Beast Boy clinging to his best friend's arm tightly.

"So, dude, you better remember to tell Speedy I said hi. Oh, and don't take too long because it's going to be so boring without you here. Who's going to play video games with me? I mean I'm stuck here with Mr. serious-about evrey-thing-and-I-will-get-Slade-one-way-or-anothe r." Beast Boy said quickly.

"You do know he isn't going to be gone forever." Raven said as she looked upon the pair.

"Do you know what Raven? I don't think I will miss you very much." Beast Boy said while sticking his tongue out to her.

"Why thank you Beast Boy? That is very considerate of you." Raven mocks back.

"You know it is," Beast Boy boasted before turning to Cyborg and whispered "dude, what does considerate mean?"

Raven sighed. She rest her case. The green boy was an idiot.

"Friends," Starfire shouted as she flew towards them "Look I have ready the famous food of my planet." and with that she stuffed the white bag full of food right in Raven's face.

Another grimaced formed on Ravens face. Let's just say the food did not smell like flowers.

"That's nice, Starfire." Raven managed to choked out.

"Okay," Robin said suddenly appearing next to Starfire from the coach "You guy's know what to do."

Cyborg nodded before leaving towards the T-ship. Before Raven can follow, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she comes face to face with Robin.

"If anything goes wrong you will contact us, okay?" Robin said slowly almost cautiously.

"Okay" Raven agreed before slinking away leaving a Robin wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

* * *

Cyborg and Raven walked down the quiet street of steel city things seeming almost deadly. It was late evening and the only light that was provided was from the street lamps. The place was filled with an eerily tension. The ride to the city wasn't as awkward as Raven thought it was going to be. She did get along with him so they were stuck in a comfortable silence. They did have a close brother/sister relationship

"Is it me or is things a bit too quiet?" Raven asked looking at Cyborg.

"Yeah. I still can't contact Bumble Bee or any of the other titans" Cyborg said fiddling with the panel on his arm.

"Things are just too weird. There should be people around here, yet we haven't even met one person. That in itself is strange." Raven

"It looks like something must have happened here... I guess Robin's feeling are right." Raven mused.

Before Cyborg can reply a sudden creepy laughter fills the air. Both the heroes go on high alert as the laughter dances around them, mocking them.

"What the-" Cyborg but was only cut off when he was suddenly blasted with a red light flinging him backwards down the straight street landing roughly on the ground.

"Cyborg." Raven shouted running towards him. She knelt beside him to find he was still conscious. She helped him up into a sitting position and Cyborg groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, that kills." he groaned.

"I think you should be asking what it was instead." Raven noted.

Suddenly, she felt something dangerous and only had a second to bring up a black shield, protecting herself and Cyborg from another red blast.

"Oh, how interesting." A voice spoke in the darkness.

Out of nowhere, a man came around the corner of a building at the far end of the street walking towards the two heroes. He wore a dark black suit, however the beginning of the arm's up to the elbows was dark red. The material towards his chest was also a dark read color and so was half of his trousers.

The man was a deathly pale skin color, which contrasted a lot with his long dark black hair that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a dark red color, and his pupils was just a long slit much like a cat's eyes. The guy radiated darkness and chaos. It was easy to tell he wasn't an ally.

"Who are you?" Cyborg demanded once he stood up.

The man rose an eyebrows curiously "Oh, it seems the robot has some anger in him, how interesting." he said.

Thee was something dreadfully wrong with this man. Raven felt it within herself. There was something about him. Something strange. Something unusual. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Did you do this?" Raven asked slowly making sure to keep her emotions in check. Seeing Cyborg get shot made her lose it for a millisecond.

"Do what? If you meant make this place like I wish, then yes I did cause this." the man said slowly with not an ounce of regret.

There it was again. That strange feeling crawling up inside of Raven. What was it? Why did it make her feel sick?

Cyborg grit his teeth feeling himself get pissed off. What was up with this guy? Was he the cause of the teen titans east being unresponsive?

"If you did this then what did you do with the teen titans east? What did you do with Bumble bee." Cyborg shouted.

The man stood still like a statue. And this is when Raven noticed what was wrong. This was when she figured it out. Throughout, this whole time the man radiated no emotion. Raven was a empath she should have been able to feel something from him. But, nothing. There was no emotion coming from him.

"Bumble Bee? Ah, yes I heard of her name when she came with a group of people who called themselves 'the titans'. Each of their power was quiet amusing. But, I got bored with them. They must be back where I defeated them. Alive, if they were lucky enough." the man said.

Cyborg couldn't help the anger go into him. So this guy was the villain and he hurt Bumble Bee. He was going to pay.

Raven, noticing Cyborg anger was going to stop him since her latest discovery but it was too late. Cyborg barged forwards like a bull towards the man. He drew his fist back to punch the man, but before his fist connected the man caught it within his hand. The man, in return drew his own fist back and punched Cyborg across the face making him fly backwards past Raven towards the wall. It looked like his strength matched Starfire if not more.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos." Raven shouted her famous mantra, just as she levitated an abandoned car at the side of the street.

She threw the car at the man, only for him to flick them away like it was fly.

The man grins, before suddenly a beam of that red light shoots from one of his hands. Raven manages to put a black barrier just in time.

She looked back at Cyborg for a second to see him regaining consciousness ever so slowly. That was good. Raven had no idea if she could defeat this guy alone without her emotions, specifically rage, going out of control.

She turns around to look back, only to find a hand close around her throat. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air. Her hands shot up to the hand around her neck trying to pry it off. She failed miserably. She tried to say her mantra but the hand around her throat seemed to restricted her vocal cords. This then cut off her power.

"I know you. That mantra as well as that dark power. You are familiar. I have heard about you. You are from Azarath yet you are not at the same time." the man stated before Raven felt a familiar emotion wash over her.

Anger. The man was furious.

"You are the only one who can stop my plans. I cannot have that. So, I will send you away from here. That way you will not interfere with my plans." the man said.

"RAVEN!" was the last thing Raven heard before every thing went blank.

* * *

**So this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review so I know what you think... Things will be getting more interesting in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this crossover fan fiction. I am really sorry for the late update but it is a really long story of why I never updated which contains my computer being smashed by my brother. Anyway, I will like to tell you that I have a new beta reader 'ShikaNaru' who will be helping me so some of this credit goes to them.**

**Review replies:**

**Lord-Of-Change- This is set in season 1 of Young Justice after episode 15 or 16 mainly just after Zatanna makes her first appearance.**

**Apart from that, thank you for all the support in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans or Young Justice. **

* * *

Silence.

That's the first thing Raven realized as she woke up into the unknown. It was so quiet. No noise. Just... nothing. Raven slowly brought herself up into a sitting position as she looked around her surroundings, her thoughts a blur of confusion.

She was sitting on a dirty earth ground in a middle of some sort of clearing. It seemed to be night-time, the moon shining from the sky above shaped like a toe nail. Raven was surrounded by trees, all bare their branches twisted to resemble some sort of awaiting hands.

The clearing was a very creepy place.

Raven concentrated on remembering what had just happened. Why was she here? Then, her memories graced her with their return.

Raven jerked up on her feet twirling around, her long, dark blue cloak sweeping across the ground causing a few twigs to rustle. Titans East? Steel City? Cyborg? That...man?

Where was she? What the hell happened? What did he do to her?

All these questions spun around Raven's mind, causing her head to pound. She had no idea what had happened. Her last memory was of the man gripping her neck, saying that he knew her, and someone shouting her name. But one of the most probing question was how much did he know of her? Did that man know what she was? Who her father was?

Finally Raven noticed a black bag on the floor in front of her. She knew exactly what it was. It was hers. It seemed like wherever she was her bag had follow her. Quickly, she knelt beside it open it up and sighed with relief when she noticed that nothing seemed to be missing. She easily grabbed the bag, chucking it over her head so it hit the side of her knee and the strap was across her chest.

Even though Raven knew she wasn't in Steel City anymore, she made sure that she didn't let her guard down. Deciding that it was better if she took to the skies to find out where she was, she decided to use her powers to levitate.

It worked. She was actually grateful that her powers didn't seem as mess up as her mind was feeling. Whatever that man with the dark blood-red eyes had done, it seemed like it didn't mess up her powers.

Once in the sky, she felt the cool breeze of the wind against her bare legs, yet it didn't make her feel cold. Her gaze sweep around whatever was in her view from the night sky.

Trees. That's all she could see. Naked trees, their trunks a dark black color.

Nothing made sense. How could she be here? Where was Cyborg?

Sighing, Raven made another drastic decision. She would fly around. Scope out her surroundings. Try to find someone...anyone. After, she would ask where she was. Once she knew that, she could easily make her way back to the Titan tower and inform Robin on what happened. That she had lost Cyborg and about that man.  
Finally making her decision, she flew forwards towards god knows where.

* * *

She heard them.

Raven had only be flying above the dead trees for about fifteen minutes at the most, which to her felt more like an hour, before she heard a shout. Stopping in mid-air, she turned toward her three o' clock direction from where the sound had originated from. It didn't seem like it was far way, maybe another ten minutes?

Taking a deep breath, she decided to follow the sound. It was the only thing she had heard since she woke up. Plus, it sounded like a shout so there may be someone there who could help her. She wasn't use to it though, relying on someone to help her out. She liked to do things on her own , but now wasn't the time to think about it.

Cyborg's life could be in danger. She needed to get to the Titan's tower... to Robin immediately.  
It didn't take long for the shouts to become [louder] as she followed the noise. It wasn't just shouts she heard, there were also loud bangs much like thunder. Soon, Raven was able to make out what the shouts were saying.

"Watch out!"

"Look behind you!"

"Dammit!"

It seemed whoever was making all this loud noise seemed to be in distress. Her hero side inside of her (one she didn't even know she had) made her want to find out what it was. What was happening?  
Unlike Beast Boy, Raven was a cautious person. She didn't like to head in to things straight on, she liked to think about the situation before acting.

Maybe it was because of how she was raised... or how her emotions were deprived of her. To feel was dangerous. Not just to her, but everybody around her. So, when in battle, she had to keep them in check, make sure she didn't get too angry or something like what happened with Dr. Light (a very pathetic villain) could very well happen again.

So, before she arrived to the shouts, she dropped to the ground and made the rest of the journey by foot. It only took five minutes. Raven figured she would hide behind one of the many twisted trees and analyze the situation before deciding what to do.

She easily blended into the shadows (which could relatively be seen as her best friend) before staring at the scene. In front of her was another clearing, similar to the one she had woken up in, except for three things.

One: the clearing was much bigger and spacious, probably the size of a football arena if not more.

Second: unlike when she woke up alone, there were people in this clearing.

Three: These people were fighting.

The major thing was the strange boy who was in some sort of red magic circle. He had black hair in a mop-top style hair that formed two devil horns raising over his head. If that didn't shout out evil, Raven didn't know what did. He was wearing some sort of black suit and he had long black fingernails. There was some sort of orange cat mulling beside him. The boy was laughing like a maniac and Raven could feel the pride and arrogance leaking out of him.

Than there were the other people who were outside the circle.

The first she noticed was a tall boy with short black hair and shocking blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue trousers. The most main things about him was a big red 'S' design on his t-shirt. Raven knew exactly what that stood for but she couldn't believe it. She may not know that much about the older superhero's but she knew the main ones.

She ripped her eyes from the sign and decided to come back to it later. She noticed a girl with thick blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She was dressed all in green and wore some sort of mask from her hairline to her cheeks. She had a bow in her hand and a quiver packed with arrows on her back.

The next person was a boy whom Raven noticed was dressed in a bright yellow color. He had dark red hair and green eyes. He wore red pants and red goggles on his forehead and had some sort of lightning logo on his costume.

Then Raven realized there was a girl flying in a sky. Flying. Like she was Starfire. Raven took notice of this and took into account these people seemed to have powers. The girl had shoulder length red hair and amber-colored eyes thought the most shocking thing about her was her green skin. Green like Beast Boy. Now, that was strange.

Next was a boy with light blonde hair and dark-colored skin and pale green eyes. He had eel-like tattoos across his arm towards his back that were shining a light blue color. He had a blue and red suit on.

The last person was the one that shocked Raven the most. She couldn't see his face as his back was to her, but he was wearing a black cape. His hair was a black color. the same color as his cape. She felt like she should know him, like he was familiar, but she couldn't tell due to the face that he wasn't facing her way.

Raven watched as the girl with the arrows drew three out of the quiver and launched them towards the boy with the horns. At the same time the boy with red hair zoomed forwards with unnatural speed towards the man in the circle. Before Raven even realized it, the boy hit something like a red shield and flew backwards but, luckily , was caught by the boy with the 'S' sign.

The girl's arrows were instantly incinerated as the man's hand went alight with some sort of red fire balls. He threw the red balls to the arrows, which destroyed them, and carried on and managed to hit the girl with red hair, causing her to fly backwards.

"You can't beat me!" the man with the horns taunted.

The girl in the air seemed to be levitating slab rocks and throwing them at the man with the horns, but it only seemed to be hitting his shield. The man with the horns laughed before taking a deep breath and breathing out some red fire that hit the girl, causing her to be down for the count.

_He seemed to take out three of them easily... which means he is powerful... Also, it looks like he is using magic. Really dark but strong magic. Who is he?_ Raven thought as her hands gripped into fist. She could feel the anger raise within her.

Taking a deep breath she repeated her mantra in her head. No, she couldn't lost control.

The man with the dark skin easily made his way up to the boy with the black cape while the boy with the 'S' logo was busy distracting the boy with the horns by running into the shield again and again while avoiding the red blasts.

"We need to take down that shield." the dark skin boy said.

"I know. I have an idea, you and Super Boy distract him while I find a weak spot in the shield just big enough for my Batarangs to go through and hit the cat." the boy with the cape replied.

The dark skin boy nodded and suddenly a blue-like whip was in his hand as he ran towards the man with the horns. While he did that, the boy with the cape ran around towards the side of the shield, almost like he was thinking if their was one way to past through the shield.

Raven had a feeling that this plan wouldn't work. No, the shield was strong magic and it wasn't going to be broken by some Batarangs which sounded surprisingly familiar to her.*****

Suddenly the boy with the 'S' sign got shot by red lightning at the same time as the guy with the dark skin, his whip doing no damage to the shield. Now, it looked like the only person left to fight was the boy with the cape.

"Your not going to win." the boy with the horns laughed.

He turned around towards the boy with the cape just as he threw the Batarangs. They hit the shield and dropped like they were useless as Paper. The boy with the horn laughed again before his hands lit with the red energy and he blasted them towards the boy with the cape and it him bulls eye leaving him lying on the ground.  
They were all out now.

The man with the horns finally stepped out of the circle, however the cat was still inside. He walked towards the boy with the cape one of his hands still alight with the red energy.

"I'm not some stupid kid. I learn from my mistakes. You can't beat me this time. I beat all of you! Ha ha!" the boy shouted before he stood in front of the boy with the cape.

The boy with the cape still seemed to be conscious as he tried to stand up but he was wounded too much.

"Time to say bye-bye." the man with the horns said as he raised his fist-red energy up.

What happened next Raven had no idea. Maybe it was that hero instinct that Robin drilled into her, but she couldn't let him get hurt. So, she did something that Beast Boy would do.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, just as she zoomed forward between the two boys. A black shield formed in front of her and the red energy connected with it. There was a short explosion that cause the boy with the horns to fly backwards, yet she stayed put, her cloak snapping all over the place. She had save the boy with the cape.

"What? Who are you?" the man with the horns shouted as he easily levitated not hitting the ground.

_He could fly?_ Raven thought in disbelief.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Leave. Now." Raven ordered checking herself

"What? No one can tell me what to do!" the boy with the horns cried before more than ten small circles were in front of him. Then, at his command, red beams shot through the circles.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as another black shield formed to protect herself.

Raven knew she had to break that shield. While the boy with the horns had magic leaking from him, it seemed that the cat was important. That must be why the boy with the cape was targeting at it. Even if this boy's magic was strong, it was nothing compared to hers.

"I don't know who you are but you can't beat the lord of chaos." the man with the horns cried.

Raven couldn't help but smirk.

_ Lord of chaos? He's got nothing on me. _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A black beam shot around the boy with the horns towards the shield from Raven. It twisted into a big hand with sharp claws that began to hit against the shield. The shield creaked at the strain of Raven's power before it couldn't hold on any longer and broke into millions of pieces.

"What? That is not possible! How can you do that?" the man with the horns shouted, no longer full of arrogance.

Raven didn't reply as she wasn't a talker.

Another black beam shoots out from her and wrapped around the cat in a form of a whip.

"Teekle!" the man with the horns.

Finally, Raven decided it was time to speak.

"It seems like you need something to stable your power in this world. And that something must be this cat. That's why you kept it in the shield. I wonder what happens if I hurt it." Raven said, her voice still emotionless.

She tightened the grip on the cat which causes the boy to start to disappear. The boy suddenly shoots a beam at the black whip causing Raven to disperse it. Suddenly a red wormhole kind of thing was behind him and sucked him in. As soon as this happened it closed only to open again in front of his cat.

He picked up the injured cat in his arms before turning towards Raven, his eyes narrowed...

"I have to go now, but no one hurts Teekle... next time we meet I will be the boss and finish you off !" the boy vowed before another wormhole opened behind him, sucking him in. He didn't appear again.

Raven sighed and immediately removed her black shield from in front of her. She turned around to check the boy but froze when she saw him.

His uniform was a mixture of red, black, and a hint of yellow and he had a utility belt around his waist. Covering his face was a black and white mask, one she knew on a different person very well. What made her freeze though was the 'R' symbol on his chest.

The 'R' symbol. Only one person Raven knew who had that. Robin. The Robin she knew.

And then it all made sense. Why she was here. What the man had done to her. She remembered the way his lips moved forming the spell.

"No..." Raven whispered not believing what happened.

Due to her heightened emotions, one of the trees was engulfed with dark black magic before it exploded.

"What the-" the boy with the cape started but suddenly the girl who had just saved his life zoomed upwards into the sky. Before he could even utter a word, she zapped across the sky heading towards some location.

* * *

Robin was shocked. He actually thought he was a goner when Klarion the witch boy had formed a red beam to shoot him. But then that girl got in the way, making some sort of black shield while saying some weird words. He could only see her from the back and could only tell she had a long, dark blue cloak on. He had no idea who she was.

But, then the girl started to fight Klarion. It really shocked him how the girl easily broke the shield like it was nothing. She was strong and was probably using magic. But then when she turned around her face barely view able due to her blue hood and violet eyes.

Than, a tree exploded. The girl left.

Robin managed to sit up in a sitting position before cautiously standing up.

"Dude, what just happened? Who was that chick?" Kid Flash said quickly as he zoomed to his best friend.

"I don't know... she just stood in the way." Robin replied.

"She was strong, we need to follow her. The girl could be a danger for all we know." Aqualad said with his leading voice.

"But how? It seemed like the girl can fly and we have no idea where she's going." Artemis asked as she inspected the quiver, not really into it. She really hated that she had lost a few arrows.

"Actually we kind of can," Robin started before he started to fiddle with his watch. A hologram screen popped up, showing a map and one blinking dot.

"I kinda put a tracking chip on her cloak. I guess you can call it Batman's instinct." Robin said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Cool, now we can follow her. Let's go chick hunting!" Kid flash cried out.

"You're an idiot." Artemis deadpanned.

* * *

She had to go and see.

There was only one way to prove it, to prove that the man dressed in black and red had sent her to another dimension. It could just be that the boy with a cape was another apprentice of Batman. It didn't necessarily mean the man sent her to another dimension.

But, if he did,]it made sense. This was one of the most accurate ways to get rid of her.

Finally, Raven managed to reach her destination. Except, there was no Jump City. All there was a plain stretch of land that had nothing built on it. It was all gone. There was nothing.

Raven landed on a small coast island in the sea which was just as blank as the rest of Jump City. Nothing. There was no Teen Titan tower. No team. No city. So, it had been proved right. It looked like that man had sent her to a different dimension.

Suddenly, Raven heard a few sounds behind her. She twirled around ready to attack only stop to see the people who were fighting the boy with the horns there.

The dark skin boy was the first to step forward his eyes on Raven's,

"We are not here to harm you. We just want to talk to you. My name is Kaldur'ahm but people know me as Aqualad." the man introduced.

Raven knew that he wasn't. Well, not the Aqualad she knew.

"And I'm Kid Flash." the guy with the red hair speaks up while winking and pointing his thumb at himself.

"You can just call me M'gann." the girl with the green skin said with a bright smile.

"I'm Artemis." the girl with the blonde hair said her voice sounding bored.

"Superboy." the boy with the 'S' sign said.

"And, I'm Robin... Like Aqualad said, we are here to help." the boy with the cape announced.

Raven didn't speak a word. She was mulling over what to do. Over how to get back. No, she needed time that's all.  
Suddenly, she feels something in her mind. Almost, like someone is trying to break inside. A foregone.

_No! They can't go inside my mind!_ Raven shouted within herself.

She almost instantly pushed the foreigner out of her mind but by doing so M'gann dropped to her knees in pain.  
"M'gann" both Superboy and Kid Flash shout as they look at her.

Raven stepped backwards her mind reeling. She could feel anger spiking up. Coming out.

Suddenly, dark looking shadows start to pool at Raven's feet and start to gather around her...

"Wait!" Robin shouted but it was too late.

The shadows formed some sort of wings, they shaped into a towering Raven. The Raven enclosed it's wings around the girl before dropping to the ground disappearing. Leaving in her place nothing. The girl was gone.

"Okay, now I am officially whelmed."

* * *

**Okay and this the end to this chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Please Review because I would really like to know what you think. I tried not to end it in a cliffhanger that much like I tend to do.**

***= Well, Young Justice Robin and Teen Titan uses different weapon. While Young Justice Robin uses what he calls a Batarang the Teen Titan Robin uses a Birdarang so that's why Raven finds it familiar. **

**Again, sorry about the late update and I will be updating regularly from now on so anyway, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of this fan fiction.**

**So, I really hope you like this chapter and please review so I know what you think. There will also be something VERY important that I will discuss with you at the end of the chapter.**

**Reviews reply:**

**RJG Lover- Yeah there is a difference in the uniform. TT Robin uniform is red and green while YJ Robin is black and red.**

**krikanalo- Thanks for the info, I'll try not to make the same mistake again.**

**Lord-of-Change- I see your point, but I didn't actually make Raven as strong as you may have thought I did. To explain: First off Klarion didn't actually use any spells in the fight against Raven (like he did with Zatanna) which he could have use any time but I was trying to make it seem like he was in a state of shock so he actually just had no time to react by using any of his spells. Second: Klarion also easily managed to break one of Raven black beam which will be important later *hint hint* So, Raven isn't going to be this all-powerful charachter where no one can beat her. Where is the fun in that? Anyway more will be explained later in the chapter.**

**Kamil the Awesome- No, they use different weapons. TT Robin uses what he calls birdarangs a different shape as well as name to what YJ Robin uses which is a batarang. I just think that the two words are similar so that's why Raven finds in similar.**

**Awsomaniatica- Zatanna will come but later.**

**littlebunny48- Those are a million questions that even I at this moment have no answer too. I guess you have to see. As for the Raven pairing, please read the end of the chapter.**

**Arathelia- Yeah I know what you mean but you misunderstood. I wasn't trying to say that both TT Robin and YJ Robin are the same people, I was just discussing the type of weapons they use which is different.**

**As for the rest, thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it! Each put a smile to my face :D**

* * *

Raven wanted to believe this wasn't happening. She wanted to pretend that everything was alright. She wanted to believe that she was still in her own world.

But, sitting here in this dingy, hallow hotel room couldn't deny the truth. How did this happen?... Raven would ask herself as she stared at the grey peeling wall of the hotel. How did the man manage to perform a spell strong enough to send her here?

Raven felt like she was going insane. It had only been a day since the run in with those superheroes (she could easily tell they were superheroes.. their outfits were a big giveaway, as well as the people themselves) but it felt more like years. After, she had uses her powers to teleport herself to the farthest place she could manage; her first aim was to find a place to stay.

After taking to the skies for a while, she found a rundown hotel in the middle of a barren road. There was no one present, so she took it as the hotel being abandoned. So, it had been decided that for now this was her temporary home.

The room she was in had dark, grey wallpaper. There was a normal bed in the middle of the room which didn't have any covers on. Springs and bits of feathers were peeking out from different places of the mattress. A broken closet was placed in a small corner of the room. The only window in the room was cracked, and a stream of sun light broke through the darkness of the room.

Raven didn't mind the environment she was in. She liked the darkness, relished in it. In the darkness she could almost pretend to be in her own private room back at the tower. Almost.

Raven sighed as she finally tore her eyes away from the wall and looked down on her lap. There, on her lap, was the broken pieces of a chip. A tracking chip. Raven knew very well that the superheroes managed to find her far too quickly. How they managed to track her down quickly even though she could have gone anywhere.

With this idea and the knowledge of there being a Robin in their team and he was the only one she had been within touching distance of, Raven just put two and two together. She almost rolled her eyes when she found the tracking chip hanging from the bottom of the cloak. It was just such...a Robin thing to do.

Raven gripped the sides of her cloak in anger and distress. This wasn't good at all. She shouldn't be here at all. It was well-known that travelling through time was dangerous (which was true) but people tended to forget travelling through space was as well. Crossing dimensions was no child's play; she needed to do something. She needed to make a plan. No, first she needed to talk to someone. She needed to figure some things out. That's when an idea came into her mind.

Swiftly, she moved her black bag onto her lap and opened the zipper. She took out her mirror. To most people, it would seem like an ordinary mirror. But, with a touch, the mirror would show to be something much more. Because this mirror was a portal that would lead to her mind.

Suddenly, four red eyes opened in the glass of the mirror, signifying the start of entering her mind process. Raven couldn't help but let a small smile on to her lips.

* * *

Once entering her mind, Raven found herself on a huge stone floating in a void of nothingness.

_'Nothing seems out of place...'_ she thought as she analyzed the landscape. It was always her utmost importance to make sure nothing disturbed this place and everything was in balance.

Finally satisfied that there was nothing wrong, she easily called upon her emotions. All her emotions that she needed appeared instantly from the ground around her, forming some sort of semi-circle.

Raven's emotions looked exactly like her and the only difference between them was the color of their cloaks. Right now, around her there were six Ravens.

"Rae Rae!" the Raven with the pink cloak shouted as she suddenly glomped the real Raven "I miss you sooooo much!" This Raven was the emotion known as Happy.

"Happy, let me go." Raven managed to get out from the bone crushing hug that could rival Starfire's.

"I'm sorry, Raven." another one of her emotions goes, this one with a grey cloak and wearing a depressed expression "you're all alone."

"Timid, don't be such a downer. We'll get out of this, even if I have to fight hundreds of people. Though, I can't wait to meet that man again and kick his ass!" the Raven with the green cloak, who was known as Brave, shouted.

"Do I really have to be here? I'd rather just go back to sleep." the Raven with an orange cloak, known as Rude drawled.

"I agree with Rude." the Raven with the brown cloak spoke as she lazily stretched an arm above her head. This emotion was known as sloth.

"Oh come on! It's been so long since we've seen Rae Rae. I can't wait. Let's goes have some fun!" Happy squealed.

"Not now, Happy. I called you all here because of an important matter. You know what happened all ready." Raven said as she looked at her emotions.

"Oh yes, we do. For starters I believe that man knew exactly who and what we are. Though, he actually surprised me by sending you here. He seemed like he really needed us to go." the last of the Raven emotions spoke and at this moment would be the most of help. She had a yellow cloak on and she also had circle glasses on. She was known as intelligent.

"I know, Intelligent. But what I want to know is what I should do next." Raven mumbled.

"Aw! I know, I know! Why don't we go and find the Robbie of this world and talk to him?" Happy asked still standing close to Raven.

"Yeah, then maybe we can challenge him to a spar. I wouldn't mind fighting him." Brave said with a huge smile on her face, cracking her knuckles.

"You can't fight him, we might hurt him and that would be bad. Then we'd have to say sorry, and then he wouldn't like us anymore." Timid whispered, sounding hurt.

"Actually, I believe that we shouldn't mess so much with this dimension. Logically, this dimension isn't our domain therefore, if we do something, it could mess up the space continuum. As you all know, this cannot happen. Therefore, we mustn't really interact with anyone." Intelligent said, putting forward an idea.

Raven knew very well that Intelligent had a good point.

"I don't get it. We can cross through dimensions anyway thanks to our dear old father. So, why don't we just get out of this dimension and go to the one we were in before?" Rude asked as she scratched the inside of her ear.

This again was another good point.

"We would have done that if we could. There are an infinite number of dimensions, each unique in its own right, but this to us is a weakness. Due to there being so many, how can we know if we try to cross dimensions we will go to the right one? We could enter any dimension. What is even more is that we were forced into this dimension, and we do not even know which dimension this is. This makes us unable to just cross to another dimension because we have no idea where we could end up." Intelligent explained.

"Then I guess I will have to lay low for a little while until I can mange to get to our dimension. What about Rage?" Raven asked referring to her most dangerous of emotions.

"She's still locked up like usual. And if she tries to escape a few punches from me and she'll go down." Brave exclaimed.

Raven nodded her head, finally satisfied. She knew now that she should take her leave. She decided that for now she will just let things play out.

"I guess I will be leaving now." Raven announced.

"Aw, but Rae Rae! Stay here so we can have fun." Happy cried out, clearly displeased.

"Not now Happy." Raven said briskly.

Raven was about to leave, but before she could Intelligent decided to speak up...

"Just remember two things Raven. One being that we were forced in to this dimension, which must have caused some sort of consequence on us. In other words, just because nothing has happened now doesn't mean that nothing will happen. Side effects from being forced into this dimension may occur later on. The second thing you must know is that just because we have changed dimensions doesn't mean that it has changed the inevitable. Our father will still come for you and use you as a portal to this dimension to cause the end of the world. And once he has conquered this dimension he can just go on to the next. He is, after all, an inter-dimensional demon. We have no idea how long you will be in this dimension for, but never forget what will happen in the near future." Intelligent informed Raven.

The only thing Raven could do was nod her head.

* * *

Robin sighed as he watched Aqualad once again explain what happened with the mysterious girl in the cloak to his mentor.

Robin wasn't one that liked to idle around. He was a young kid. He liked to jump up to stuff , which in other words meant going out into the night and kicking villains' asses. But this wasn't the time to think about all that. Right now, Batman was in business mode.

"This unknown managed to force Klarion back?" Batman asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Yes, she managed to, but I believe it was more the fact that Klarion was actually surprised that she got in the way. I would have behaved the same. An unknown person coming into the fight with powers would make you have to be cautious." Aqualad replied.

"I see. And the tracking chip?" Batman said as he looked at Robin.

Robin sighed before replying "The signal's gone, so it's probably destroyed. Though, I do wonder how she knew I put it on her and found it so quickly."

They hadn't been able to explain to Batman what had happened the day before due to him being on some sort of mission. Though he arrived back again, probably saving the world once more, and the team had been able to brief him on the incident with Klarion.

Robin knew Batman was displeased with him. It was mostly because Klarion got the upper hand on him, but it wasn't just that. Even though Batman didn't show it, he was also worried about Robin. If that unknown, that girl, hadn't been there... he would have been history. And that was enough to put Batman on high alert.

"What happened when you did mind control?" Kid Flash asked worriedly to M'gann who had rarely spoken since the time she tried to enter the mysterious girl's mind.

"I don't know. She had some kind of... protection. Nothing I know of. Then, when I tried to push through it, I just felt pain. A pain I can't really describe. But, it wasn't just that. I think I saw something. An image. But I can't make it out." M'gann mumbled looking confused, as she pressed her fingers into her forehead.

Superboy looked at her with the same expression as Kid Flash and all the other team members. They weren't used to M'gann being like this.

"What shall we do?" Aqualad asked Batman, waiting for some orders.

"I want you to look out for this unknown. It seems they have a lot of power and they could be dangerous. You should try to find her." Batman announced to the team.

It seemed like Batman was giving them the mission. Robin couldn't help but feel a bit excited since he didn't actually get a chance to thank the girl for saving his life. He also wanted to get to know her, although there was one slight problem. They just had to go on another search and find mission.

* * *

_Teen Titans __dimension_

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, leaned his face on the palm of his hands as he looked towards the white bed that held an unconscious Cyborg. He was in the infirmary with Starfire, who seemed like she was going to cry a river, and Beast Boy, who looked absolutely shattered.

He felt partly responsible for this. Maybe he should have sent Beast Boy as well? Robin had a vague idea that even if he did, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

It had been a whole day since Cyborg returned unconscious. He had arrived yesterday at dawn in the T-Ship that was on auto polite with him already unconscious inside. They had managed to get Cyborg in the infirmary, and had to wait for him to regain consciousness.

What else made Robin feel angry and helpless was the absence of Raven. Where was she? How come Cyborg was beaten up so badly? If Raven was here, she would be able to partly speed up the healing process, but for now she seemed missing. And he, like all the others, was worried about her.

Suddenly, a groan brought Robin out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to watch as Cyborg managed to bring himself into a sitting position with effort.

"Dude! You're awake!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he looked at his best friend with joy.

"Friend Cyborg! I am so glad that you are finally awake." Starfire chirped with the same amount of happiness.

"Cyborg, how are you doing?" Robin asked as he looked at his teammate.

"Apart from feeling like I was thrown through ten walls... I'm fine." Cyborg said, his voice hoarse.

"Cyborg, what happened? Where's Raven?" Robin asked in his leader voice.

Cyborg's one human eye widened as he looked with shock to Robin.

It took half an hour to explain what had happened when he and Raven arrived to Steel City. To the empty population, and the strange yet strong man. Finally, Cyborg managed to get on to how the man said these strange words and slammed Raven into the ground, but instead of just hitting the ground she went straight through it, disappearing into the ground. Then, he stepped on the ground where he just made Raven pass through, except he stood on the earth so it was like it should have been.

"I have never seen anyone that strong before. He could actually rival Slade. But I have no idea where Raven is. When I asked about it the man just laughed and knocked me out. And, man, I still can't believe I don't know this dude's name!" Cyborg grumbled loudly.

Robin felt his hands clench into fist as he thought about his team mate missing. He couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario and that was Raven was dead. But he believed Raven was strong. She wouldn't have gone down that easily. Now, he just had to think about what to do with this new villain.

If that man could take down the entire Titans East, as well as Cyborg and Raven combined, then he was dangerous.

"What do you think he will do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know man. He could do anything. But we gotta find him. The next time I will beat him." Cyborg said loudly.

"Yes, for friend Raven, we will do the ass of the kicking." Starfire said as she smiled with determination. No one even bothered to point out her mistake in the expression.

After gathering as much as information form Cyborg about the man as possible, Robin headed towards the living room. He was mulling over the thought of going to Steel City by himself and checking the place out, but was it the best idea to leave the rest of his team here, especially with one that was still injured?

But he also had to think about one of the most important things and that was...

Where was Raven?

Finally, Robin went through a set of doors and entered the living room with the T.V already on. There was a reporter on the screen. She opened her mouth and a set of words flew out that made Robin freeze...

"Metropolis has been attacked."*****

* * *

** And, this is the end of this chapter.**

***- Just to make sure you know, what I'm talking about... Metropolis is the home of Superman.**

**Also, what I want to talk about it that I have decided to do a POLL on who Raven should be with. I decided to put the options of TT Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and 'no one' option. I'm not going to add BB because I just can't write a BB x Raven fic.**

**The poll will be up on SATURDAY and it will be up for about two weeks (aka, probably the next time I update) So, if there is any other person you want me to add to the poll then please Review who it is. Oh, and please review on this anyway.**

**Thank you and I'll hear from you soon! **


End file.
